There Was a Princess (episode)
There Was a Princess is a Series 6 episode. Plot Song #1: Hello, We're The Wiggles The Wiggles introduce themselves and the colors they wear. Anthony and Captain are dressed as British Bobbies. Hallo, hallo, time for a song. Song #2: This Old Man All the Wiggles are dressed up as old men. Wags gets the bones. Three Cowboys Anthony introduces three friends from the Old West: Cowboys! The first one says, "Howdy Howdy Howdy", as does the second and third cowboy. They repeat this. The third time through, the second cowboy adds "Ahoy There!" after his howdies. Anthony and he trade back and forth as Anthony tries instructing him to say "Howdy", but the cowboy keeps saying "Ahoy There" instead. By now Anthony starts to think there's something different about this cowboy, and just exactly who it is. The audience lets him know that they think it's Captain Feathersword, so Anthony decides to have a closer look: The first one is wearing cowboy chaps. The second one has pirate pants. The first one has a frilly cowboy shirt. The second one has a pirate shirt with pirate buttons. Hmm… Anthony points to Captain and says "I think you're Captain Feathersword." Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not," but Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are" They repeat the exchange a bunch of times, but Anthony is sure that it's Captain because of the eye patch. The second cowboy gives up and confesses he is indeed the captain and tells the audience well done. Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. Song #3: Swedish Rhapsody (Instrumental) Lots of ballroom dancing as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Anthony comes out to stage with a mandolin. He plucks a verse of Dvorak's "Humoresque, No.7" to the audience's applause. Then he goes to play it again but gets stuck on what comes next. Jeff arrives with his accordion and finishes the passage. The audience applauds and they both take a bow. Song #4: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Sam sings this song while sitting on the moon. The Wiggles and mascots are sitting in the stars. Lyn, Kristy, and Caterina are the ballet dancers. Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit by describing how Wags and Dorothy pretended to ride horses, drive cars, and fly airplanes, and that Wags was a bit confused because Dorothy used words that sounded the same but had different meanings, like "blew, like the wind" and "blue, the color blue". Wags and Dorothy Dorothy is outside Wags' doghouse pretending to be a horse. Wags comes out asking what they're going to play today, to which Dorothy says Horses and explains what to do. When Dorothy tells Wags to hold the "reins", Wags gets confused as it's not raining and he can't hold "rain". Dorothy titters and says not the rains from the sky, but the reins that are straps going around a horse' head. Wags then wonders why they are called the same as rain if they're not the rain that falls from the sky. Dorothy says they're just two words that sound the same but with different meanings, and they both play horsey. Wags wants to play a new game, so Dorothy suggests that they be airplanes that "soar" through the sky. Upon hearing soar, Wags wonders how airplanes can be "sore" and what happened to them. Dorothy explains that she didn't suggest they be airplanes that are sore, but could soar, and that this is another homophone: two words that sound the same but have different meanings. They pretend to be airplanes. Wags now wants them to pretend to drive cars. They both circle around making car noises until Dorothy tells Wags to put the "brake" on. Wags, again confused, asks why she would want him to "break" something. This time however, Wags figures it out himself that brake is a homophone of break. Wags pretends to slam on the brakes and topples over, the silly dog. Dorothy suggests they try more slowly this time, and the scene fades with each still pretending to be driving an automobile. Song #5: The Five Senses Sam sings this short song about using his eyes, nose, ears, hands, and tongue. Anthony says it's time to paint a picture with music. Painting with Music Jeff and Murray are out in the country. They are going to paint a picture using music, but first, they need your ideas. First come some mountains. Let's all say "Mountains!" Jeff plays a theme on the keyboard that sounds like someone climbing a mountain as some mountains appear in the background. What else is there? How about some fluffy white clouds? Let's all say "Clouds!" Jeff plays some cloud like music as they appear drawn into the background. Murray comments how they are quite fluffy and white. What else do we need for the picture? How about some birds in the sky? Let's all say "Birds!" Murray plays his guitar while birds appear. What else do we need? How about some flowers? Let's all say "Flowers!" Jeff plays a music box like tune as flowers appear. Murray thanks everyone for helping paint the picture. A quick segue of the Wiggly Dancers before... Song #6: Dry Bones Sam sings the song as a professor with Captain on a wall chart shaking the body part that Sam points to. The others dance in top hats with the Wiggly dancers lining the sides. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2007 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006